The present invention relates to an optical pickup and an optical information reproduction system.
One of prior arts related to the technical field of the present invention is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 114165/2006. In this Publication, there is such a description that “A detector plane exclusive to radio-frequency (RF) signals is provided to improve an S/N ratio using band synthesis with a signal from another detector plane. A diffraction grating is used for light beam splitting to remarkably relax an adjustment accuracy requirement. An alternating-current (AC) amplifier can be employed as an RF signal photocurrent amplifier.”.